


Why would I know that?

by chwheeler



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwheeler/pseuds/chwheeler
Summary: That’s who Harry Hart was. No relationships. No connections. He was sure of it. It was just the life of a spy who wanted to be a lepidopterist but joined the army instead.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Why would I know that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what happened in the movie, I don't know what you guys are talking about.

“Who’s my favorite singer?” Merlin asked in his flurry of questions.

“Why would I know that?” Harry had little clue why Merlin thought he should know the answer to that question. He and Merlin were great work companions. He could remember the missions, the headlines, his training. Harry ignored the butterflies best he could. He was Harry Hart, Galahad of Kingsman.

“It’s John Denver,” Merlin said, a desperate and disappointed gleam in his eye.

\--

Harry nodded along with Eggsy’s explanation that relationships weren’t allowed in Kingsman. He definitely remembered that bit of protocol. He was fairly sure he could recite Kingsman protocol in his sleep.

“What I saw when I was shot? Absolutely nothing.” It was true enough. Harry couldn’t remember anything. Just Kingsman. That’s who Harry Hart was. No relationships. No connections. He was sure of it. It was just the life of a spy who wanted to be a lepidopterist but joined the army instead.

“Never fell in love. Never got married.” The butterflies fluttered and flitted.

\--

“All my memories/gather round her-” That belting Scottish voice, that song. The wave of realization hit Harry harder than even Mister Pickle had. “Modest lady/stranger to blue water-”

Harry gazed through the jungle growth and trees, catching Merlin’s gaze. Merlin stared right back, that gleam shining. Harry tried to stop the tears from escaping. What was it Merlin always said about the Kingsman way? Get on with the mission then shed a tear in private?

But it was useless. “Hamish…” Harry whispered, mostly to himself. Merlin saw. Merlin… Hamish… his fucking husband, sang louder.

“Take me home!/To the place/I belong!”

Every instance they flouted the rules in the privacy of their homes. Sitting in the garden and pointing out butterflies. Eating Sunday brunch in bed. Having rings custom made. Honeymooning on sandy, sunny beaches.

The times they had to comply, the times Kingsman came crashing back into their life. Not being a lepidopterist and his engineering whiz of a husband. Being cozy in bed only to be dragged away on a mission. Having to hide those rings in a safe deposit box. Standing in a jungle outside a drug cartel compound, one ready to walk into the fray, leaving behind the other trapped on a landmine.

“Mountain Momma/take me home/country ro--” The explosion cut everything off.

\--

The wedding was lovely. Eggsy was happy, which made Harry happy. The reception was shaping up to be a pretty great party, too. So far he danced with the bride, the groom, the queen of a foreign country, and most amazingly of all, Elton John.

Harry sat at one of the large round tables in the hall, ready to retire his dancing shoes when a certain Agent Whiskey sat down next to him. Her tiny hat from the church was long gone and she was smiling the smile adrenaline and exhilaration.

“I did not know Champ could dance so well.”

“Neither did I!” She glanced at Harry, seeing the tiredness gathered around his eyes. “Harry, I actually came over here to tell you that I received a phone call.”

“Oh?”

“I really thought today was too early, there’s still so much that needs to be done…”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying, if my timing is correct, look over at the door.”

Harry glanced over at the door to the reception hall, hope bubbling. Sure enough, striding through the door on two bionic legs and wearing a very becoming kilt was Merlin.

Harry bolted out of his seat and ran towards his husband. Two pairs of strong hands met, pulling their bodies together, lips meeting the in the middle. Harry was almost certain the wolf whistle he could hear was coming from Eggsy. He pulled back stared Merlin in the eyes, taking in what he thought he had lost, what the bloody rules had made him hide. Merlin smiled. There were no rules any more.

“Take me home, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I walked out of the movie theater in 2017 and said "nope!" and wrote this. Then it sat on my computer for 4 years. I hope it makes at least one person smile.


End file.
